memwfandomcom-20200214-history
Endy the Enderman
Endy the enderman is the main protagonist of the Mob Eat Mob World franchise. He is a light black enderman and is 3 meters tall. He weighs 50 kilograms and his best friend is Skeletor. He is most notable for being level-headed (this doesn't mean he has his temper under control) and, dispite being an enderman, does not teleport that often. He is in love with Zoe the zombie. Concept and Creation Endy was created 9 days after Mwila had joined deviantart. He was originally supposed to be modelled as a chibi enderman as Minecraft fanart, but as soon as Mwila gave him a name, he got attached. He started the whole Mob Eat Mob World series with his second picture, "Endy Wright" (a play on the popular capcom icon, Phoenix Wright). It didn't get much favourites and not a single comment either, but mwila kept going to new heights with Endy. Soon, on January 6th 2012, Mwila produced what would become his first comic series, "The Nether". People started favouriting his art after a while and on January 19th 2012, Mwila released his second series "Pets". More and more fans started to love the tall black humanoid and by January 31st 2012, Endy had officially became Mwila's mascot. History Early Life Not much is known about Endy's past except that he was born in The End and was escorted to the overworld because of his friend, Webster. The Lab Catastrophe One time, Webster and Endy got trapped in a lab by human scientists for testing. Endy escaped due to his abnormal strength, leaving behind Webster (who would later become his enemy). Afterwards, Endy then lived in the wilderness and eventually made a house. Meeting Skeletor One day while looking for dead humans, Endy stumbled upon a skeleton named Skeletor about to be killed by three humans. Memories of Webster's apparent death combined with Endy's will to protect mobs activated the RNA stimulate injected into him while locked in the lab with Webster. Endy made short work of the humans and became Skeletor's best friend. Personality Endy is a kind optimistic enderman who loves living on the edge. He's described by Mwila "Strong, daring and yet, without a care in the world. He get's very excited when the opportunity to fight presents him self. Powers and Abilities Combat skills Endy has been a natural fighter since a kid. His strength comes from his legs and arms. Strength Even with out the RNA stimulate, Endy still possesses amazing strength, being able to punch Zomp several layers into a netherrack wall. Speed Due to his teleportation skills, Endy is the third fastest character in Memw (Inferno being the second and the first being Zoe). Berserk Mode When very angry, Endy's RNA stimulate causes him to go berserk with power. In this form, his pupils turn red and (after he absorbed Endidy) if super angry, he gains wings, claws and a tail. While berserk, Endy's power, speed, intelligence, stamina and agility are all increased a great deal. Unfortunately, while berserk, he forgets everything, only grasping onto the last minute of his life before he became berserk. Once back to normal, Endy remembers everything again.